


玛丽苏小妈文学

by silencio0906



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencio0906/pseuds/silencio0906
Relationships: Kim Donghyun & Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 3





	玛丽苏小妈文学

#1

金东贤不是第一次来这个地方。

他走进会所里装修最精致的小宴会厅，四下墙壁上每一块瓷砖都显露着暴发户的气质，水晶吊灯把这里照得通明，可即将在这里进行的交易却全然见不得光。

小金少爷在前排的圆桌落了座。

这是一场特别的拍卖会。经过一番培训的男孩女孩被装点成各具特色的情人，或妩媚妖冶，或可爱迷人，便是本次拍卖会的交易品。

这样的场合当然不是谁都能参与的，作为内行人的门槛很高。金家，不知从哪代开始几乎垄断了整座城市的地下产业链，现在他的父亲作为一家之主，正是金家的鼎盛时期。至于有没有青出于蓝还没人知道，但是遗传型贪玩好色这一点在金东贤身上却实实在在的继承了。

也算是见多识广，没什么姿色能入得了他的眼。所以直到最后一件交易品出现在他眼前，他才举起了手里的号码牌。

太美了。 

是男孩子吗？微卷的金发有些遮住眼睛，却遮不住眼底的风情。好像等到最后才出来让他有点乏了，即使坐在展台上被打扮得光鲜，晃眼的灯光不留情面地打在他脸上，他却好像不为所动，还兀自地打起了瞌睡。

会场里的目光集中在第一排的17号。

他叫得价格不算低，况且哪怕是哪位财大气粗的金主起了贼心，也碍着小金少爷的面子不敢轻举妄动。

在落槌之前，会场的后排有人叫了两倍的价格。金东贤皱着眉回头看，却在会场内一片唏嘘声中怔住。 

是他的父亲。

#2

金东贤馋小妈这回事，明眼人都看得出来。父亲不在家的晚上，心急的男人摸进小妈的房间在这样的家里也不算什么荒诞事情。

他走进房间的时候房间主人正在浴室里，水声激起他潋滟的心思。隔着一层磨砂玻璃和蒸腾的水汽，他仿佛能清楚地看到他朝思暮想的漂亮身体。是幻听吗？好像除了淅沥沥的水声，他分明听到了男人的娇喘。他拍了拍自己的脸想让自己清醒一点，下一秒手却不自觉地推开浴室的玻璃门。

门却从里面被拉开，那人就赤裸裸地出现在他面前。见了他也没惊讶，林煐岷就只是推了推他。

“去帮我把浴袍拿过来，然后去床上等着。”

金东贤坐在床上巴巴地望着浴室，身体的反应让他苦不堪言。裹着浴袍却春光无限的林煐岷从浴室出来，就看见床上的男人面色绯红，下半身隔着柔软的布料也可见地肿胀着。他笑着问他，“你等不及啦。”

金东贤便一下把人拉进自己的怀里，捏了一把他紧实浑圆的屁股。

“不是哥等不及了吗？我都听到了。”

他明明就听到浴室里的人夹杂在水声里的喘息，料想该是寂寞难耐，径自采撷了庭院里的玫瑰。林煐岷望着他，眼神不知是困惑还是迷离。

“叫我哥吗？”

“你不是比我大几岁吗，不然叫你什么？小夫人。”

他一想起父亲宠着他让家里佣人称他小夫人的样子，就一阵恶寒。林煐岷皱了皱眉，想是和他一样反感。

金东贤把他拽上了床，掐着他的腰身，伸手探到他身下。年轻气盛也不懂得怜香惜玉，他掰着人的臀瓣，没怎么犹豫就准备插进手指进去。

林煐岷抓着他的手，不让他探进那处，抓着他的手指叫他。

“宝贝。”

林煐岷的声音低沉，唤起他来格外好听。

他把没什么防备的弟弟推倒在床上，拽下他的裤子，长腿一跨跪坐在他的身上。金东贤会心笑了，果然是个值钱的，最知道在床上怎么让人舒服。他顺势躺在床上，带着水汽的光滑肌肤在他身上小幅度地磨蹭，让他的欲望高高挺立。他用双手去捉林煐岷的腰身，拉着他向自己的身体靠近，却被林煐岷按住了双手。

他单是用手指套弄着，娴熟的技巧很快带他到了那处。金东贤叫他快点坐上来，他却只是加快手里的动作，还笑着激他说。

“这么忍着对身体不好的，想射就射出来，我不会笑你的。”

金东贤交代在他手里，舒服地一声长叹。林煐岷却没停下来，他俯下身，去亲吻他的小腹，用舌尖舔舐着他滚烫的肌肤。他也用齿尖啃噬他的软肉，在他身上落下青青紫紫的痕迹，在金东贤越发粗重的呼吸声中吻上他挺立的分身。

他不会狼吞虎咽，只是小口翕合轻轻地舔，这次他没有笑得纯熟，有些冷着脸地警告他不许射在嘴里。金东贤喉咙发出低吼，强撑着的理智在林煐岷落在顶端一个轻吻时轰然陷落。林煐岷躲闪着，却还是避之不及被浊液溅在了脸颊。

金东贤看出他脸色不善，想伸手去帮他擦，小声地讲对不起。

林煐岷躲开了他的手，捉着他的脚踝向上掀，粗暴地将他大腿分开。他的低音不像叫他宝贝时那样温柔，金东贤感受不到他声音里的温度。

“我不喜欢被人弄脏，尤其是不听话的人。”

金东贤还没来得及反应状况，就被林煐岷的手指粗暴地占领了后庭。突然的异物感让他痛到飙泪，他本能地挣扎，被林煐岷压着肩膀说别动。

林煐岷再也不像刚刚那样轻柔侍候着他，他的手指搅动着，指节碾压过他幼嫩的内壁毫不留情。感受到身下的人逐渐适应了他的频率，身体也开始不自主地回应，林煐岷就突然地把手指从那穴口中抽出，怅然若失的感觉让金东贤喘息都带着哭腔。

林煐岷的进入也仿佛毫无感情，像是纯粹的惩罚般长驱直入。金东贤忍着痛紧紧地抱住他，生怕用错了力气误伤了人，手臂上凸起的青筋诉说着疼痛。林煐岷用力地撞了几下，顶撞到他的敏感点便惹得身下人一阵呜咽。金东贤几乎被撞碎，哭着求他。

“给我吧……哥哥。”

林煐岷低吼了一声，把自己全数交给了身下的男人。

歇了好一会，勉强恢复了力气的金东贤撑着身子坐了起来。这会林煐岷消了气，比起金东贤自己的行为似乎更像是个坏人，金东贤反而乖得让他有点内疚。他问弟弟是不是很疼，金东贤没回答他，昂起脸向他索吻，他便和他交换了一个湿热的吻。

“我想用一下哥的浴室。”

金东贤撑着跳下床，一瘸一拐地走到浴室，林煐岷留意到他双腿间流淌的白浊，混杂着一些血色。真是浑蛋。

金东贤关起门清洗，小心翼翼地清理着被人操弄到肿痛的后穴。隔着层玻璃，林煐岷还是听到了浴室里的人浅浅的呜咽声。

真是浑蛋。

#3

小金少爷作为金家的继承人，帮父亲分担了不少职责。比如现在，他靠在自家夜店的吧台上，留意着昏暗光线下的一举一动。

他倒是不会觉得无趣，人类行为研究本就是有趣的课题。人们各自心怀鬼胎地推杯换盏，杯里是毒是酒很难说得清楚，来这里的每个人从不是非黑即白的色彩，人人都有自己的罗生门。

林煐岷也是一样。

他看到父亲带着妆容精致的林煐岷走进了夜店包厢，只是颔首和父亲打了招呼便转身去另外的区域巡视。

林煐岷是迷人的金丝雀，对所谓的成功人士而言，漂亮情人跟在身边就足够彰显身份和地位。可毕竟是金家的地方，做情人哪只有当个摆设这么容易。酒过三巡，包厢里的空气都变得下流。林煐岷被人一杯一杯地灌酒，剥削阶级从不讲绅士风度。

他在游戏中没有赢的资格，衣服早被扯得七零八落，又被人喂了不知什么迷药，让他浑身燥热难耐。视奸仿佛是最有趣的游戏，他被要求在众人面前自慰，像是斗兽场中的可怜野兽，自相残杀供人娱乐。这些男人最知道怎么让人难受，折磨得他欲罢不能又无以纾解。他忍着恶心求饶，借口说想吐逃出包厢——恶劣的资本家也不想让呕吐物扫了兴，一脚踹在他的屁股上骂了句臭婊子赶紧滚。

不知道是不是巧合，他撞进了往来闲逛的小金少爷的怀里。衣服被扯得破破烂烂，裸露的皮肤泛着红，让金东贤一下子清楚了状况。他的手指死死抓住金东贤的手臂，掐出一道道清晰的红痕，他还没有讲话，就被金东贤扶着进了间空包厢。

林煐岷倚靠在沙发上难受地垂着泪，金东贤吻着他脸上的泪痕，小声说，“我会帮你。”

他和他接吻，利落地脱去两人碍事的衣物，又不知从哪里找出了一只安全套。金东贤跪坐在沙发上，把手指伸向身下自己做着扩张，没轻没重连自己都会弄疼，润滑不足的空间勉强地吞进三根手指，他闷哼了一声。

“好了，哥哥进来吧。”

林煐岷体内的药性让他无法掌控自己的身体，他毫不留情地将他贯穿。金东贤原本就清瘦，现在被人顶弄地摇动着腰，好像下一秒连骨头都要断掉。他也讲不出一句完整的话，就在他耳边哥哥哥哥地唤他，换来的回应则是更深更猛烈的冲撞。

他们一起到达高潮的时候，金东贤膝盖还打着颤，还是稳稳地扶着林煐岷的腰，和他相拥在沙发的角落。

等到呼吸平静下来，林煐岷就起身离开，耽误了太久他不敢想象会面对什么样的责难。他还没走到门口便被人打横抱起，金东贤在他耳边说了一句，“你什么都不要讲。”

金东贤把他抱到包厢门口便放了下来，手臂夹着把不省人事的他拖进了包厢。

“爸，我小妈晕倒在洗手间了。”

“操。”

那男人骂了句“没用的臭婊子”，让金东贤先带他回家。

#4

金东贤把林煐岷放在副驾驶上，帮他系好安全带还不忘在他脸颊偷一口香。

“好了，现在你可以好好睡觉了。”

他尽量把车开得平稳些，林煐岷却突然让他停车。

“我有点晕车，好难受。”

金东贤把车停在路边，只是被人碰了一下手臂便感受到了他异常燥热的体温，他知道他的药效还没有完全消退，心里骂了一句老东西该死，熄了火拔掉钥匙。

他把副驾驶的椅背放低，从车门储物盒里摸出润滑剂和安全套，把车内灯调暗了一些。

“去医院吧。”

“我们家的药我了解，去医院你也只能熬过去。”

他伸手解开皮带脱掉裤子，凑到他耳边，好像怕谁听了他不害臊的话似的。

“你也不想在医院病房跟我做吧，多晦气啊。”

林煐岷拿过润滑剂挤在手指间，终于温柔地帮他做了一次扩张，弟弟却皱着眉小声埋怨。

“哥操得我屁股到现在还在疼。”

不知道他说的是哪一次，林煐岷抚着他的背帮他舒缓疼痛，又加了一根手指进去。金东贤刚经历过性爱的身体适应得很快，扶稳着林煐岷的性器坐了上去。

林煐岷被他压制在身下却不交出主动权，抓着他的屁股顶弄。金东贤吃痛地咬着下唇，委屈巴巴地说。

“哥轻点吧，给我留一点力气开车。”

药效逐渐在体内消退，林煐岷意识清醒了许多，他放轻了动作，也任由身上的男人起起伏伏，享受着两人第一次真正意义的性爱。

林煐岷和他接吻，说谢谢你。

他说我爱你林煐岷。

林煐岷重重地顶弄了一下，收起了笑容说不，我不许。

金东贤被人欺负得直掉眼泪，他想这个人怎么总是这么霸道，掉着眼泪和他共赴高潮。

事后的金东贤伏在林煐岷的胸口，咬开他本来就摇摇欲坠的扣子舔他的胸膛。他问他。

“小妈跟我爸做爱的时候也这么欺负人吗？”

林煐岷掐了一把小狗的屁股，鼻音冷哼一声。

“你爸硬不起来。”

林煐岷刚进家门的几天没被人叫去伺候过，清闲中带着点未知的惶恐。后来有次被带着酒意的人掳去了床上，他早就做好了交代自己的贞操的准备，却窥见了人性无能的秘密。

他没跟金东贤讲那天也其实他也受了不少凌辱，毕竟这些坏透了的老头子折磨人的本事最拿手。

“我知道，我给他换了药。”

金东贤吧唧一口亲在林煐岷的脸蛋上。

“你只能跟我做爱。”

林煐岷沉默了一会，突然注视着他。金东贤被盯得有点害羞，刚想开口讲几句浑话缓冲一下尴尬，林煐岷突然问。

“你想操我吗？”

不想操你我还算是男人吗？金东贤从初见那天就馋他的身子。但他不敢回答，他不知道这道送命题有没有参考答案，他反问他。

“你想要吗？”

林煐岷还没回答，他又接着说。

“你不想的话也没关系，我知道你不喜欢被人弄脏。”

林煐岷把人翻了个个，狭小的空间里充斥着暧昧空气。他抓着金东贤的手指舔得晶莹透亮，然后送入自己的身下。金东贤被人抓着手做着抽插的动作，才缓过神，屈伸着手指探索起那秘境。林煐岷双手套弄着金东贤逐渐挺立的性器，抬着屁股坐了上去，腰身有力地扭动着，把身下的男人侍候得舒服极了。

金东贤有些心猿意马。林煐岷过于熟练的技巧，让他恍然想起他的出身。从那道鬼门关里出来的人，从前从没被他在意过，他过着何不食肉糜的生活，也知道人各有命，可怜之人无非是为了交换利益或地位而做出牺牲。但是面对林煐岷，他有点心疼。

“你在出来之前，他们有没有欺负过你。”

问出口又觉得无意义，他明知道自家的产业所做的一切，那种培训分明是不把人当人的。

林煐岷亲了亲他身下的男人，嘴角勾起了笑。

“你是第一个。”

金东贤问他。

“你为什么要碰这个行业，这太脏了。”

林煐岷在他心中是那么干净的一个人，连他这个坏蛋都不舍得弄脏。

林煐岷不想让没用的感情浪费春光。他说有机会讲给你听，宝贝。

#5

后来的故事也普普通通，他们做爱，普普通通地做爱。

硬不起来的爸爸贼心不死地又找了一次林煐岷，恼羞成怒地折磨他，把他玩弄到浑身是伤。

金东贤出差在外几日，一回到家便看到受伤的林煐岷，他心疼得不行。他说我去帮你报仇，却被林煐岷拦住了。

林煐岷说我想你在这里陪我。

他说，“我现在不能和你做爱，你可以陪我一会吗？”

金东贤觉得有点好笑，他分明也没想过离开。他不喜欢自己的感情被人质疑，便带着酸味问。

“你是不是就只把我当情人。”

“不然呢？你想我做你的妈妈吗？”

金东贤拿了药箱帮他处理伤口，或许是疼痛刺激了神经，林煐岷讲了好多平时未曾讲出口的话。

“我知道你喜欢我。但是你太笨了，你喜欢我的身子就足够了。”

金东贤就用酒精棉球戳他伤口惩罚他乱说话。

“你他妈的轻点，你想我死吗！”

林煐岷疼到讲粗口，眼胶泛红挂着泪明明一点也不凶。许久，他说。

“你不爱听我也要说，舍得弄疼我你就接着戳。”

金东贤放轻了手下的动作，林煐岷今天的话格外多，房间里的低气压压得人喘不过气。

“你不用喜欢我，我也不喜欢你。你真的很好骗你知道吗？我说我不喜欢被弄脏你就以为我干干净净的吗？你他妈的不知道我多脏，你明明知道我是什么出身。”

金东贤被他讲得想哭，手上的动作还是轻轻的，他顿了顿问他，“你是警察吗？”

这回轮到林煐岷说不出话了。

他是警察。他从这个灰色产业链的最末端一直摸到了权力中心。除了金东贤这个插曲，一切都按他的计划进行。其实他原本没打算对金东贤下手，但是那天拍卖会上他看到金东贤的眼神，就知道小孩比老狐狸容易下手的多。

但他说，“宝贝，你不需要知道。”

金东贤说我知道，林煐岷说你他妈不知道。

“我早就知道了。”

金东贤把粘血的酒精棉球扔掉，又把几条粗长的伤口用涂了药的纱布包裹了起来。

“我爸在警局也有人的，还好那位也是我的朋友。他说警局搞到了我们家的药，问我给谁用过。”

朴佑镇是他一同长大的竹马，被他父亲塞进了警局，时刻留意着警方的动向。朴佑镇传给他一份法医的化验单，问他哪里出了纰漏。他知道他们家的药品的所有流通渠道，分明没可能被警方截流。

他去抠林煐岷的手心，想牵他的手，却被林煐岷缩了回去。他有点懊恼地抓住，扁了扁嘴。

“你不用喜欢我，但是我喜欢你。”

林煐岷开始掉眼泪，他总是一如既往地霸道，尽管这霸道没什么用。

“你他妈不许喜欢我。”

金东贤就不理他了。他接着帮他缠着纱布，都弄好以后就吻吻他脸颊。

接着金东贤从他枕边拿过他的手机，林煐岷挣扎了几下，却拗不过男人的力气，被人钳制住。金东贤几下就翻到了他们联络的内线，说起来怪好笑的，警方和地下产业联络的系统没什么两样。

金东贤翻看着这段时间的通讯往来，逐层加密的对话也能读懂七八分。他脸色变得难看。

林煐岷从头到尾都把他当成工具而已，他甚至连一个名字都没有，他以为那天以后他们的关系会有变化，可林煐岷连跟他上床都只是为了在他身边拿到一手消息。

他笑容不太好看。

他问林煐岷，现在这些证据够了吗？

他心底泛起的委屈都冲上头顶，欺身压在林煐岷的身上。

“你还想要更多吗？”

林煐岷被他压痛了伤口，金东贤的流氓行径让他不悦，他伸手想把人推开。

“我最后问你一次，林煐岷。你现在的证据够不够我爸在里面待一辈子。”

没等他回答。

金东贤拿着林煐岷的手机，拨通了警局联络的内线。那是最紧急的情况才能使用的联系方式，林煐岷慌了神去抢他手里的手机，被金东贤单手抓着按在床上。

“我是金东贤。”

对方有些慌乱，金东贤冷声说。

“不许挂断，听着。”

“我爸现在在滨江码头，他今天晚上6点去拿一批货。他带的人不多，贴身跟着他的身手不错。

林煐岷拿去的药你们查不出什么的，都要过酒的，配方我已经发给朴佑镇了。

会所那边带出来的人不止林煐岷发过去的这么多，那些人有假身份证和工作关系证明，你们查出来也定不了什么罪。去查郊区的几家福利院，都是黑市带回来的孤儿，那边问题更大。

对了，你们二支队的队长也是我爸的人，别让他在你们动手之前接触到我爸。”

他挂断电话看着林煐岷，林煐岷泣不成声。金东贤原本不想哭的，看着人哭得可怜也跟着红了眼睛。

“我现在逃逸是不是来不及了。”

林煐岷答非所问，“谢谢你。”

金东贤说要不是因为你受伤，我现在真想和你做爱，林煐岷就把他拉在怀里解他的裤子。

“反正都会痛的。”

然后他们做爱。

林煐岷说我爱你，金东贤说你他妈不许爱我。金东贤这次没留力气，把林煐岷操得里里外外都痛。

门外警铃响起的时候林煐岷从金东贤的怀里挣脱出来，金东贤拉他的手。

“我本来想说等我进去了你就把我忘记，找个喜欢的人好好生活。可是我不舍得，你一直一直等我好不好…” 

金东贤知道自己说这样的话不像个好男人，但他从来也没做过什么好男人。

“哪怕你找到了喜欢的人过了新的生活，也偶尔来看看我，骗我说你在等我好不好。”

林煐岷亲了亲他，对他你会没事的。他说，“宝贝，没事的。”

#6

案子审了将近一个月，终于宣判。整个产业被层层挖掘，涉黄涉黑的家族被连根拔起。金世焕被判处无期徒刑，二审维持原判。

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

托林煐岷的福，金东贤被无罪释放。林煐岷给他编了一个不得了的故事。原本就是无知的未成年，善良单纯又正直，遇到了林煐岷以后做他的线人，一直以来都在帮警方提供线索。产业链上的那些脏事烂事都是为了帮他调查才了解的，没参与也不知情。

故事虽然拙劣又漏洞百出，但卧底行动原本就真真假假，大功臣编的瞎话谁都得卖个面子相信。你问我朴佑镇吗？金东贤也这么问我了。不过不用担心他，朴佑镇做警方的反向间谍，还立了二等功的。

林煐岷接他出来那天，他抱着警花哥哥亲了好久。林煐岷掐了他一把，说你现在得重新做人了听到没小浑蛋。他说我现在家没了工作也没了，你得养我。

林煐岷想让金东贤考进警校，毕竟是泥沼里爬出来的小少爷，对犯罪总是特别敏感，瞎猫碰到死耗子的概率都比常人高。林煐岷把他带身边当助手，处理刑侦案件真的有奇效。

金东贤背书真的不太行，就耍赖说我不考了，当你的助手怎么还需要文凭。林煐岷说你得持证上岗，我们才能多赚一份工资，不然要饿肚子了。

背条例背到色情业犯罪的时候，林煐岷问他你知不知道自己都犯过什么罪。金东贤说我犯过的罪你也都一样。他把人按在床上，“我现在就想再犯一次。”

#END


End file.
